For Your Entertainment
by RedQueen42
Summary: "Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  You thought an angel swept you off your feet"


For Your Entertainment

Alberich era sádico, ele tinha sido avisado, mas, não tinha ouvido os avisos e conselhos que os outros santos tinham dado, ele tinha aceitado sair com Alberich, talvez por curiosidade ou para desafiar os outros a pará-lo ou até mesmo por falta de amor à vida.

Ele havia aceitado o convite de Alberich e saído com o guerreiro-deus de Asgard, a questão agora era o que ele tinha feito na noite do encontro. Ele se lembrava de ter bebido uma ou duas doses de algo verde um tanto quanto suspeitos, e não se lembrava do resto da noite, que, pelo seu estado atual, devia ter sido muito boa, pelo menos para um deles.

_Bom dia, meu querido lirista, como você se sente nessa bela manhã?_Era Alberich, com um sorriso sarcástico um tanto quanto irritante e sexy, sim muito sexy.

_Preso seria uma boa definição para meu estado atual, meu _querido,_ você poderia me desamarrar tipo agora?

_Por que eu deveria?Eu acho que vou abusar de você um pouquinho mais, Orfeu, aproveitar que você está à minha mercê._Alberich estava perto, perigosamente perto, e certas partes do corpo de Orfeu começavam a se _alegrar _com essa proximidade do outro._Vejo que você não quer tanto assim sair daí, lirista, ou você não estaria tão _animadinho.__O guerreiro-deus sorriu e levou sua mão à ereção recém-desperta de Orfeu, que não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Orfeu se debateu, o que não foi muito efetivo contra as amarras que o prendiam, Alberich deu uma risadinha e beijou o lirista com luxuria e desejo, Orfeu ofegou e acabou se entregando ao beijo. O beijo foi apenas interrompido quando o ar acabou, Orfeu estava ofegante e Alberich apenas mostrava um sorriso nos lábios.

_Você é bem fraco, lirista, eu ainda poderia continuar fazer isso por um tempo.

Porcaria de sorriso vitorioso que ficava muito bem no Merez, afinal, quando foi que ele havia tirado a camisa?Orfeu não ficou muito tempo pensando nisso, afinal, Alberich já estava atacando-o de novo em poucos segundos, beijando sua boca com a lascívia do beijo anterior, uma das mãos no membro, já bem desperto do lirista e a outra em seu próprio.

Orfeu achou que morreria, ele queria se soltar daquelas amarras de uma vez e atacar o Merez como ele merecia, o provocando assim, mas, as amarras eram fortes de mais e ele já não conseguia mais pensar direito.

Alberich estava adorando aquilo, ele estava de olho no santo de lira há algum tempo, e, agora os gemidos, ainda que contidos de Orfeu excitavam-no cada vez mais, mas, o guerreiro-deus decidiu brincar um pouco mais com o lirista.

Orfeu soltou um gemido de protesto quando Alberich parou o beijo e largou seu membro, ainda duro, com um sorrisinho sádico.

_Minha vez de brincar, Orfeu, garanto que você vai gostar._Orfeu ficou um pouco assustado com a maneira com que Alberich disse a frase, mas, não por muito tempo, afinal, o homem vendou seus olhos, o que realmente assustou o lirista.

_O que você vai fazer?Por que você vendou meus olhos?

_Relaxa, meu amor, você já vai descobrir.

Orfeu sentiu que Alberich penetrava-lhe com dois de seus dedos, ele gemeu, tanto de dor quanto de prazer, e podia sentir o sorriso do outro. Ele não podia negar que estava adorando aquilo, apesar de Alberich ser um sádico, ele também era muito bom , pelo menos com os dedos.

Alberich estava cansado de brincar, estava na hora de ter Orfeu de uma forma mais intensa, ele tirou seus dedos de dentro do lirista, e logo já o penetrou, o homem embaixo dele gemeu e, novamente tentou lutar contar as amarras, o que se mostrou inútil.

Orfeu acabou se entregando ao prazer do ato, afinal, a venda em seus olhos haviam o deixado seus outros sentidos um tanto quanto mais aguçados. Ele podia quase sentir o prazer de Alberich fluindo para ele, combinando-se com seu próprio prazer, como se ele e Alberich fossem uma coisa só, apenas um ser, naquele momento, e aquilo deixava o ato ainda melhor.

Orfeu chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, com um grito e Alberich algum tempo depois, o lirista sentiu suas amarradas retiradas e o guerreiro-deus abraçando-o pela cintura, e essa foi a ultima coisa que ele sentiu naquela manhã.Alberich contemplou o lirista desfalecido em seus braços e logo também se entregou ao sono.


End file.
